


candle wax and polaroids

by theneverending



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, American Harry, American Louis, Angst, Christmas, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Mistletoe, New Year's Eve, Sharing a Bed, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneverending/pseuds/theneverending
Summary: "I could think of much worse ways, Harry. I look forward to meeting you when you aren't half naked," Louis teased, and Harry swore Louis glanced down at his bare chest.Harry blushed, watching Louis shut the bathroom door behind him.And that's how he met his sister's boyfriend.or, gemma brings her "boyfriend," louis, home for thanksgiving.





	1. one

Thanksgiving break for Harry Styles was always a mix of bliss and torture. On the positive side, he got to come home from University to visit his family, not worry about his research paper, and sleep in as much as he wanted. Unfortunately, five days away from school came with a price, and that was the fact that he had to spend an entire day with his extended family. As much as Harry loved them in toleration, being with so many people was exhausting, and he honestly couldn't wait for it to be over. 

Thankfully it was only Tuesday evening, and Harry had just gotten home, snow in his curls and the smell of pies in the kitchen. He hadn't been home for months now, he was too busy living out his college days writing papers and skyping his mom when life got a bit too overwhelming. Being home after all this time felt wonderful, and Harry couldn't wait to reunite with his immediate family. 

Once Harry had shut the front door behind him, he heard his mother conversing with his stepfather in the kitchen. Harry called out to make his presence known, setting his luggage down on the floor of the foyer. The talking stopped immediately, and footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. 

Harry's mother, Anne, rushed at him at full force, wrapping her youngest into a warm embrace. She kept cooing about how much she had missed him, squeezing Harry until he found it difficult to breathe, and Harry signaled to his stepfather, Robin, for help when he entered the room. Robin just shrugged, giving the boy a sincere smile. 

When Anne finally let Harry go, she gushed about how long his hair had gotten and insisted that he come to the kitchen to taste test the pie she had been working on. Harry happily obliged, his stomach grumbling because he hadn't eaten since before he left school this afternoon. 

"I made two pumpkin pies, one for now and one for Thanksgiving. I'll let you try the first piece, since it's your favorite," Anne said, leading Harry to the kitchen. 

Harry sat on the bar stool in front of the island, watching his mother cut the pie. Harry looked around the kitchen while he waited, noticing new decorations and pictures his family had hung up since he'd been gone. Harry concluded that the empty nest syndrome must have set in, seeing that Anne had framed pictures of Harry and his sister all over the walls now. Harry and Gemma's graduation pictures hung in unison above an end table, and a super embarrassing photo of them in a kiddie pool sat on the table. Harry groaned with a distaste for the old photos.

Anne noticed Harry staring at the photographs, "Aren't they precious? I've always wanted to be that mortifying mom that shows off baby pictures when her kids bring people home. Speaking of, did I tell you that Gemma is bringing her boyfriend here for Thanksgiving?"

"She finally forced someone into dating her?" Harry joked, and Anne rolled her eyes as she passed the plate of pie to her son. 

"You'd think you two would stop being so mean to each other now that you're adults," Anne replied, leaning against the counter, "From what I heard, he's a very lovely boy. They're going to college together and he's working to become a teacher. How adorable is that?"

Harry shrugged, "Must be pretty serious if she's bringing him around our insane family." 

"Be nice to your sister," Anne ordered, "They're going to be here tomorrow morning, so please be on your best behavior, that's all I'm asking of you." 

"Of course," Harry remarked, digging into the pie, "What's the worst that could happen?"

...

That evening, Harry stayed up entirely too late, catching up with his parents. Even though he talked to them regularly through video chat, they still had a lot to tell each other. Harry got the infamous grilling on his grades and his relationship status, as if anything had changed since they last spoke. Mostly it was just Anne giving Harry the family gossip, talking about who was getting divorced and who was pregnant, and Harry hated that all of these people were going to be in one vicinity on Thanksgiving. The thing about Harry's extended family is that there's always some sort of drama going on, but no one addresses it head on, and when an issue comes to a head, Thanksgiving becomes a gigantic shit show. 

So with a slight headache and the newest information on his family, Harry went upstairs and showered, letting the water heat up his skin. After he got out, he dried his hair and put on flannel pajamas that were entirely too warm. By time Harry had gone to bed, though, the flannel pajamas had made their way on to the floor because he was sweating, and well, he always thought it was more comfortable to sleep naked.

Harry woke up pretty late the next morning, the bright sun already peaking through his bedroom window. Harry got out of bed, figuring that he could dash across the hall to the bathroom sans clothing and be alright. 

Rubbing sleep out of his eyes, Harry opened his bedroom door and out into the hallway, running right into someone else.

"Oh shit," Harry said, blinking the stars out of his eyes. Harry's skin ran cold when he realized that one, he didn't know this person, and two, Harry was only wearing his underwear. 

The boy's eyes widened, then he stuttered out, "I'm sorry, I was just looking for the bathroom?" 

Harry pointed to the door directly across the hall, "It's right there. Um, I'm sorry, but who are you?" 

"I'm Louis, Gemma's boyfriend," The boy, Louis said, and at this exact moment, Harry registered how lovely this boy was with his ruffled hair and ocean blue eyes. 

"Oh, okay. I'm Harry, her brother," Harry replied awkwardly, "I'll let you go to the bathroom now, I'm going to go jump out of my bedroom window because this is probably the worst way we could have met each other." 

Louis giggled, fucking _giggled_ , and said, "I could think of much worse ways, Harry. I look forward to meeting you when you aren't half naked," Louis teased, and Harry swore Louis glanced down at his bare chest.

Harry blushed, watching Louis shut the bathroom door behind him. 

And that's how he met his sister's boyfriend. 


	2. two

"Harry! It's nice to finally see you clothed," Louis teased when Harry had come down the stairs, and Harry immediately wanted to run back up to his bedroom and slam the door. 

Gemma gave Louis a puzzled look, and Louis patted her hand, informing her that it was an inside joke. With that, he winked, and Harry felt like he was going to melt into the floor. Harry exhaled, unbelievably charmed by the older boy, even though he had completely embarrassed himself in front of him. If there was a way to make a fool out of himself, it happened, whether Harry had a say in it or not.

"Come sit, Harry, Louis was just telling us about his kindergarten class," Anne insisted, motioning for Harry to come sit next to her on the couch. 

Harry obliged, sitting across from Louis and Gemma. Harry gave his sister a smile, intentionally ignoring Louis, who was talking about his young students. Harry knew that if he listened in on the conversation, he would swoon even harder than he already was. Gemma returned the grin, but her eyes didn't match her smile. Harry assumed it was because she was nervous bringing her boyfriend home, and Harry understood, knowing how chaotic thanksgiving could be at their house.

"Speaking of kids, why don't I let you go through the photo albums?" Anne offered, and Gemma groaned, making a gun gesture to her forehead.

Anne exited the room, leaving the three young adults by themselves. Gemma immediately went into a tirade, apologizing for her mother's behavior. Louis seemed to be amused by it all, insisting that Anne was alright, albeit a bit excited.

Gemma exhaled loudly, her frown disappearing, "Well, it's the first time either of us have brought a boyfriend home, so she's kinda new to this."

"She's doing a fine job," Louis responded, placing a hand on Gemma's forearm. 

Seconds later, Anne came bounding into the room with three different picture albums. She sat directly in between Louis and Gemma, practically shoving the albums onto Louis' lap. As she flipped through them with Louis, he was completely enthralled with the stories Anne was telling him. Unfortunately most of the stories embarrassed either Harry or Gemma to the maximum, so they ended up heading to the kitchen together. 

When they were alone, Gemma rolled her eyes, "How did you deal with this by yourself last night?"

"I didn't have God's gift to mankind with me," Harry teased, "When she wasn't telling me about Aunt Sandy's latest escapade, she was gushing about how perfect your boyfriend is." 

Gemma bit her lip, then said, "Can I trust you enough to tell you something? It absolutely cannot get back to mom." 

"Are you pregnant?" Harry immediately asked, "Terminally ill? Dying?" 

With a sigh, Gemma responded, "I can't stand you. But seriously, if I tell you this you can't let mom know you have any idea, okay? Louis isn't-"

Gemma was interrupted by Anne walking into the kitchen, practically dragging Louis by the sleeve of his shirt. Anne was rattling on about the new flowers she had planted in the garden outside. Louis turned to face Harry and Gemma as he was being pulled away, giving them a shrug before the two went out into the garden. 

After waiting a few seconds to make sure they were out of earshot, Harry piqued his eyebrows at his sister, willing her to continue what she was saying. 

"The thing is, Louis isn't-"

The door to the kitchen opened once again, but this time Robin had entered. Gemma gave Harry and apologetic look, then greeted Robin, who she hadn't seen yet. Harry zoned out as Gemma and Robin were talking, wondering what was so important that Harry couldn't tell anyone. 

...

For dinner that night, Harry's mom had cooked something light and simple since it was the night before Thanksgiving. Anne made lasagna, opting for paper plates and plastic silverware instead of the fancy kitchen utensils she would use the next day. They all gathered in the living room, talking so much that it was hard for Harry to get a word in. 

Being around Louis for extended periods of time wasn't good for the small crush that Harry was developing. The boy was not only charming, but also hilarious, and his laugh, God, his _laugh_. Every time someone said something funny, he'd throw his head back and his eyes would crinkle up, and Harry wanted to watch Louis laugh forever. Then Harry thought if Louis and Gemma eventually ended up getting married, he'd see him all of the time, and that thought made him unbelievably angry. 

At around midnight, the lot of them started yawning, and Robin was the first to retire to bed. Soon after, Anne had the worst idea in the entire world.

"So, sleeping arrangements," Anne started, "I'd be more comfortable if you guys didn't sleep in the same room." 

Gemma furrowed her eyebrows, "Mom, I'm not thirteen, I think it's fine if we share a room."

"I know, honey, but still, I'd just feel better if you stayed in your room and we put Louis somewhere else," Anne replied, giving Gemma the look that meant there was no way she was winning this argument.

Louis piped up, "It's no problem, I could sleep on the couch."

"No, then I'd feel terrible that I invited you into my home and didn't give you a bed," Anne said, "Harry, would you mind?"

Harry was screaming in his head, warning himself that this wasn't a good idea in the slightest, but he obliged, "He can share with me, I guess. I promise I'm not a cuddler or anything like that, so don't worry."

Louis agreed, the deed was done, and Harry wondered what the hell he had just gotten himself into. 

Everyone bid each other goodnight, Anne offering to clean up the remnants of dinner before going to bed. Gemma went her separate way, heading to her childhood bedroom, and Harry was left alone with Louis. Louis excused himself, taking his suitcase to the bathroom to get ready for bed. While he was gone, Harry changed into some cooler pajamas, not wanting a repeat of the flannel incident from the night before.

When Louis returned, he said, "I was hoping you were going to have pajamas on this time."

Harry laughed, then decided to be cheeky right back, "I mean, I could take them off if you prefer that kind of thing." 

"You get right to the point, don't you? I guess I shouldn't have expected more from the guy I met for the first time while he was in his underwear," Louis responded, and Harry wondered if this qualified as flirting. 

"Hey, I wanted to make a good first impression for the person I was going to be sleeping with," Harry said, retracting his statement when Louis raised his eyebrows, "Not like that, I meant sharing a bed with. Sorry, I'm just a clusterfuck of really awkward moments."

"Maybe I should have fought for the couch a bit more," Louis replied.

Climbing into the right side of his bed, Harry joked, "It's never too late to change your mind."

"Just for that, I'm making sure I hog the covers in the middle of the night," Louis said, getting into bed next to Harry, "On or off?"

"What?" Harry asked, his back turned away from Louis.

"The light," Louis said, "On or off?"

"Off," Harry answered, and the room got dark, "Goodnight, Louis." 

Harry heard a scoff, then Louis spoke, "What, we're not even going to talk about current events or anything? Conspiracy theories? Tell ghost stories?"

Knowing that Louis wanted to talk to Harry and get to know him made Harry feel giddy inside. Then again, Harry couldn't get any more giddy without jumping out of his skin at this point because he was sleeping next to someone with the prettiest blue eyes and an angelic laugh. Of course there was the issue that said person happened to be his sister's boyfriend, but Harry didn't want to think about that right now.

"Tomorrow night we can talk about aliens to your heart's content," Harry said, closing his eyes, "But I'm really tired right now, so I'm going to try to sleep. Plus, you're going to need as much energy as humanly possible for Thanksgiving, I'm sure Gem has told you all about our family." 

"I'm sure they're not that bad," Louis replied, "And if they are, we can shit talk them tomorrow night after we have a proper discussion about aliens." 

Harry licked his lips, trying not to smile, "That sounds perfect. Goodnight, Louis."

"Goodnight, Harry. Please don't get naked in the middle of the night."

"I'm not making any promises," Harry responded, and not too long after, they both fell asleep.


	3. three

The following morning went by without incident, Harry waking up to an empty bed and wishing he hadn't. At first Harry was relieved that Louis hadn't seen him with his hair messed up and groggy from sleep, but Harry thought about how hot Louis would be in the morning and he got bummed out. Harry could just imagine his soft voice hoarse with sleep, his pretty blue eyes tired, and his perfect hair astray. These mental images made Harry's heartbeat quicken, until he remembered that Louis was his sister's boyfriend, not his.

According to his phone, it was already ten thirty in the morning, and Thanksgiving commenced at noon. Harry avoided the downstairs area completely, heading straight from his bedroom to the bathroom to get ready. Harry always liked to dress up to impress his family, but now he felt as if he had a boy to impress, so he wanted to look extra nice. 

A half an hour later, Harry exited the bathroom, his curls swept over to one side and a towel around his waist. Harry dashed across the hall, trying to avoid another run in with Louis. Once in his room, Harry spent a fair amount of time examining his closet, trying to find the perfect mixture between no effort at all and too much effort. He settled on a white button up shirt with black skinny jeans, checking his reflection about five times before he finally went downstairs.

A few relatives had shown up already, sitting around the living room conversing with Harry's parents. As soon as Harry's relatives saw him, they gushed about how tall he had gotten and they asked all the usual questions, like what he was majoring in and where his boyfriend was. Harry answered the questions truthfully, knowing by the end of the afternoon he would be able to recite the lines in his head. Yes, college is going great and he's majoring in music education. No, he hadn't found a boyfriend yet, his grades were good, and he's obviously gotten taller. The parade of questions didn't seem to be slowing down because once Harry had spoken to one relative, another would enter the conversation, and it just never ended. 

Within twenty minutes Harry had run into every relative who had been invited, and he was worn out. He hugged one of his aunts, pardoning himself from the conversation as he went to find Gemma. Instead, he saw Louis interacting with his youngest cousin, Julia, who was baby laughing in her car seat. Louis was playing peek a boo with the baby, causing her to laugh every time he revealed his face again, and Harry thought his heart was going to explode.

In the kitchen, Harry found Gemma talking to Aunt Sandy and her latest boyfriend, who was at least twenty years younger than her. 

Harry said to Gemma, motioning toward her wine glass, "Can I have a sip of that?"

Gemma offered Harry the drink, and he took it from her, knocking the glass back and downing the entire glass of wine. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Gemma asked through gritted teeth, glancing at their mother across the room.

"I'm drinking to forget," Harry responded, handing the glass back to his sister.

"Don't worry about me saying anything to your mom, Harry," Aunt Sandy winked, taking a sip of her own wine, "I'm your _cool aunt_ , remember?"

Harry nodded as a gesture of being appreciative and also because he wasn't sure what to say. With that, he parted ways with his sister, unsure of where to go now. Harry and his relatives were supposed to start eating in about ten minutes, and Harry just wanted to get this over with. 

Back in the living room, Harry saw that Louis was no longer playing with baby Julia, but instead talking to his and Gemma's grandmother. Harry could barely hear what the two were talking about, but he heard Gemma's name come up in conversation, and that was enough to make him feel queasy inside. 

Harry opted for playing with some of his younger cousins before dinner was called. They had brought along monster trucks, barbie dolls, and dinosaurs for a mishmash of playtime madness. Harry asked the kids if he could join, and his cousin Blake promptly handed him a dinosaur, so Harry figured that was a yes.

After a few minutes of play, Harry looked over to see Louis sitting down next to him, asking the kids if they had room for one more. This time, cousin Sarah gave Louis a monster truck. 

If Harry thought seeing Louis with a baby was bad, he couldn't have imagined how much worse it would be to watch him play with the kids. They were all giggling every time Louis did something mildly funny, and Harry decided that Louis was just completely charming. By time Harry's mom had called everyone to come get food, Harry felt as if he needed an entire bottle of wine and a ten hour nap to forget how adorable Louis was with children. Hearing about it was one thing, but actually seeing it was a blessing of its own. _Jesus Christ._

Surprisingly, dinner was uneventful. Harry's family wasn't chaotic as they tended to be, considering that a fork didn't end up in anyone's shoulder this year, so it was automatically better than last year's Thanksgiving celebration. Once everyone had stuffed themselves full of turkey and mashed potatoes, family members began to leave, the house becoming less crowded by the minute. By six that evening, Louis, Harry, and his immediate family were the only ones left, cleaning up the aftermath of the holiday. 

"I don't think I'm going to go tonight," Gemma said suddenly, tossing plastic cups into the garbage bag she was holding.

"What? Gemma, we've been talking about this for weeks now," Louis whined.

As soon as Anne sensed tension, she stepped in, "Where were you going to go? Gem, just go with."

"Black Friday shopping. I'm too tired to go stand in line with a bunch of cranky strangers, plus it's way too cold out for that," Gemma complained, "Sorry, Louis, but I'm not going."

As Louis sighed, Harry interjected without thinking, "If you want some company, I'll go with you."

Louis' face lit up, and he said, "You don't have to, but I'd love it if you joined me."

Harry insisted, and his head was swimming with Louis' choice of words. He wouldn't just like or appreciate Harry going with him, he would _love_ it. Black Friday shopping was more than likely going to kill him, and Harry couldn't wait to bask in the moment while it lasted.


	4. four

"You ready?" Louis asked as Harry put on his jacket. 

"As ready as I'll ever be," Harry responded, holding up the bag of snacks Anne was sending them off with. 

The two headed out, locking the front door behind them. The rest of Harry's family was already sound asleep, worn out from the turkey they had gorged on earlier that afternoon. After Harry had offered to go with Louis, he went upstairs to take a power nap, wanting to save up his energy for the forthcoming night. Louis had apparently fallen asleep too, cuddled up with a blanket in Robin's recliner. That was a sight Harry wished he had seen, but then again, he knew it would make him yearn for the boy even more.

Louis got into the driver's side of his car, and Harry piled into the passenger's seat with the gigantic bag. Harry questioned Louis on whether he wanted anything from it, and when he said he didn't, Harry tossed it in the backseat, causing both of them to laugh. 

"So, why did you want to go with?" Louis asked once they were settled in, "I didn't take you to be an avid black Friday shopper."

Harry pondered for a moment, then said, "I thought you could use a bodyguard, since you're so small."

”I might be small, but I’m pretty tough,” Louis answered, taking a hand off the steering wheel to playfully punch Harry in the arm. 

Pretending like it was the hardest punch in the world, Harry fake cried out in pain. Harry watched Louis roll his eyes in the dark, the dim street lights washing over his face. 

They continued to joke around for a while, Harry making fun of Louis' height and Louis pouting, insisting that he wasn't _that_ short. Even if he wasn't, Harry towered over him, feeling like a giant compared to the smaller boy. That conversation died down as they got closer to the shopping area, Louis revealing the game plan he had concocted. 

"First, we're going to go to Best Buy to get my mom this laptop she wanted," Louis said, and Harry nodded, making a note in his phone, "Then we're heading to Ulta to buy makeup for my sisters. Don't worry, my mom sent me a list of everything they want so we can get in and out as soon as possible."

Harry asked curiously, "How many sisters do you have?"

"Five," Louis responded, causing Harry's eyes to go wide, "And one brother. I'm the oldest of six, so shopping for Christmas gifts is like making a mortgage payment."

"Jesus, all I have is Gemma and I thought she was hard to handle," Harry said, remembering the slight sibling rivalry the two had when they were younger.

"It's not as bad as you'd think it is," Louis said, approaching the mall, "Being the oldest made it fun, I can't imagine what it would be like the be the baby of the family." 

Harry started scouting for a parking spot as he spoke, "Whenever me and Gem would argue, I always won because our mom had a soft spot for me. Gemma didn't like it very much, but," Harry pointed at an empty space, "I got to enjoy being spoiled." 

"You're lucky, my family was constantly trying to make ends meet," Louis revealed as he pulled into the parking spot, "We're doing alright now, but for a long time it was just my mom and five kids."

"She sounds like a lovely woman," Harry said, smiling at Louis when he looked over at him. 

Louis nodded, then took the key out of the ignition, changing the subject, "Well, are you ready to protect me in there?"

"Of course," Harry said, opening the car door, "And I'll also get things off of shelves since you're too short to reach them." 

Once out of the car, Louis locked it and they headed toward the Best Buy. They'd arrived right about when doors were about to open, getting in line behind the sea of people who had been waiting for this very moment. The line started to move, Harry's teeth chattering, and soon enough, they were in the hectic store, trying to navigate their way toward the laptops.

Thankfully Louis had known exactly which model his mom wanted, so Louis got to it before anyone else could. On the way to the register, Harry stopped by the camera section, finding a Polaroid camera for his sister. He grabbed a box of film, and then they were in the rush again, knocking into people left and right. In the middle of the mayhem, Harry held onto the sleeve of Louis' green coat, not wanting to lose him in the crowd. 

After they got checked out, Louis and Harry managed to escape the madness, returning to the parked car. Louis put the laptop and the camera in the backseat, covering them up with a jacket before getting into the car. They wasted no time driving over to Ulta, and Harry helping Louis find a parking spot. They rushed inside, weaving in and out of the crowd, searching for the items on Louis' list.

While Louis located what his sisters had asked for, Harry found a perfume that smelled of flowers and summertime, and he decided it would make a nice gift for his mom. They had a good system going: Louis found the items, Harry retrieved them, and they moved quick. By time Louis and Harry had completed finding everything they needed, their arms were full of makeup products, carefully clinging onto the objects to make sure nothing fell. 

The checkout line was just as bad as the one from Best Buy, if not worse. Harry had started feeling dizzy, little black spots peppering his vision every time he blinked. Harry thought it could be from a number of different reasons, like being too warm in his jacket or not eating dinner. He decided to wait it out until they got back to the car, but Louis noticed he was a bit quiet.

Louis nudged Harry lightly with his elbow, asking, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, blinking once more, "I think I just need to eat something after we leave."

"Okay, take it easy for now," Louis said, "You were supposed to be protecting me, isn't it funny how things work out?"

Harry glared at him, "Don't make me come down there and fight you."

Then Louis did that laugh, the adorable little giggle he did around Harry, and Harry wanted to faint right then and there. He didn't, thankfully, because they were next in line, and they were almost back to the solitude of the car. 

They left the makeup store five minutes later, Louis offering to carry both of the bags back to the car. He insisted that Harry go right into the vehicle to break open the snacks Anne had sent with them. Once Harry had eaten half of a chocolate bar, he was beginning to feel a bit better. 

When Louis got into the driver's side, he suggested, "Are you in the mood for cheap coffee and greasy food?"

"Always," Harry responded, the dizziness fading. 

They rode in silence until Louis arrived at the McDonald's drive through window, ordering for the both of them. After they got their order, Louis parked in the desolate lot so they could both eat.

As Harry was warming up his hands with his coffee, Louis said, "Harry, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. I'm not sure if Gemma has said anything yet."

Harry's pulse quickened, "What is it?"

Louis bit his lip, then hid his face with his coffee cup, "Well, I've been a bit dishonest with you. It wasn't to be hurtful or anything, but Gemma didn't want your mother to know."

Harry nodded, the suspense killing him. 

"Gemma and I aren't actually dating, we're just friends," Louis revealed, taking a large sip of the coffee, "You see, your mother has been bothering Gemma for months about not being in a relationship yet. She often told me how much it got under her skin, so I offered to pretend to be her boyfriend for the time being."

"Oh," Was all Harry could seem to reply, because he was genuinely shocked.

"If you're going to be upset with anyone, don't blame Gemma. She's stressed out enough without the added pressure of finding a boyfriend," Louis said.

Harry blinked, staring down at the cup, "So you're not actually dating her?"

"Nope, or anyone else for that matter," Louis replied, causing Harry to get little flutters of joy in his tummy.

Then Harry finally made sense of what Gemma was trying to tell him in the kitchen a few days ago. Harry should have put it together then, because it was actually quite simple, as opposed to the other scenarios he'd thought up. 

"No girlfriend or boyfriend?" Harry asked, subtlety apparently not an option anymore.

Louis laughed, his eyes crinkling when he smiled, "No boyfriend, definitely no girlfriend."

"Good to know," Harry flirted, piquing his eyebrows as he sipped his coffee. 

As they sat there, drinking their coffee in the car, Harry couldn't help but shake with excitement. Not only was Louis single, but he'd also hinted that he wasn't straight. Harry wanted to jump through the roof, partly because of the caffeine but mostly because Louis was so _perfect._ Harry was unsure how he'd sleep tonight, especially when he was going to be sleeping next to the reason for his impending insomnia. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my favorite chapter to write so far, I hope you all liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	5. five

"No, no, move it to the left," Anne ordered, her hands on her hips, "Gently! The last thing I want is for my Christmas tree to go flying out of the window."

From the couch, Harry was watching Robin and Louis maneuver the Christmas tree around the living room. Harry had always been the one who was forced to help his step father with the tree, but Louis gleefully offered his assistance despite Harry's previous warnings. So now Harry observed from the couch, trying not to notice how cute Louis looked when he was helping around the house. Due to the constant carrying and rearranging of the tree, Louis was a bit breathless and sweaty. The sight was too much to handle at the moment, so Harry kept chugging down his hot chocolate every time he thought about how _good_ Louis looked.

If this current state of attraction wasn't bad enough, Harry kept thinking about the evening before. After Louis had revealed to Harry that his relationship with Gemma was nothing more than a friendly gesture, they'd gotten closer. Then again, it's difficult to share coffee at two in the morning with someone and not be emotionally connected afterward. 

To complicate the situation further, Louis and Harry had ended up tangled together in the bed sheets the next morning. Harry had rationalized it, insisting that Louis only slept so close to him because the temperature was in the single digits. But Harry could hardly be upset when he woke up to find the boy's cheek mushed into his back, snoring lightly as he slept. In fact, Harry appreciated the moment while it lasted, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold onto it forever.

Harry had gotten out of bed, leaving Louis to snuggle up with the pillow instead. He wouldn't mention the unintentional interaction, but Harry would definitely keep it sacred in his mind. 

Anne interrupted his thoughts, "Do you see any misplaced branches, Harry?"

"No," Harry answered without looking. 

When it came to decorating for Christmas, Harry's family literally started the day after Thanksgiving. While Louis and Harry had slept in that morning, Anne and Robin were out in the garage, locating boxes of ornaments and other festive knick knacks. The house already looked like Christmas had thrown up all over it, and Harry didn't know if that made him excited or depressed. 

Speaking of depressing things, today was the last day Louis and Gemma were going to be at the Styles' home. The day had been rather uneventful so far, except for the accidental cuddling fiasco from this morning, but Harry tried not to think about that for his own sanity. 

Harry knew time was closing in on him when Gemma came downstairs with her suitcase, a scarf wrapped around her neck. Coincidentally, Louis and Robin had finally managed to make the tree presentable in Anne's eyes, so she promptly thanked Louis for his help. In the same sentence, without an ounce of subtlety, Anne told him she wished to see him again over Christmas break. 

"Let's hope Gemma can put up with me for that long," Louis said, giving Harry a nonchalant wink as he spoke. It was their secret. 

"Don't jinx yourself," Gemma answered dryly, then hugged her parents, "Thank you for having us, I should be back home in about three weeks."

Anne smiled, patting her daughter's head, "I'll be counting down the hours. Louis, it was a pleasure to meet you."

"You're too kind, thank you both for being so inviting," Louis grinned, "And Harry, thanks for letting me hog your covers and drag you around the mall with me."

Fuck Louis Tomlinson for being so charming. 

Harry tried to emulate some of Louis' cool demeanor, "We should make a habit out of it." 

"Next time, then," Louis answered, then approached Harry for a hug. 

After the brief hug, Anne led everyone into the foyer to lead Louis and Gemma off. Apparently she had other plans in mind, considering she had placed a mistletoe right in the center of the foyer. She pointed it out, acting clueless as to how it got there. Harry knew his mom was hinting at a Gemma and Louis kiss. The secondhand embarrassment was practically palpable at this point. 

Gemma tried to talk herself out of it, insisting that the mistletoe was just a silly plant and nothing more. Anne was having none of it, claiming that it was tradition. Harry bit his lip out of pure awkwardness, shaking his head when he made eye contact with Louis. 

"It's not that big of a deal, Gem, come here," Louis said, then gave Gemma the most uncomfortable, forced kiss Harry had ever seen. 

Harry tried not to laugh, because this entire ordeal was unintentionally hilarious. Anne was oblivious of course, gushing about how adorable Gemma and Louis were together, practically considering Louis a part of the family already. After another sickeningly sweet speech from Anne, Louis and Gemma were on their way back to Gemma's university. 

"He's such a nice boy, I hope he comes back for Christmas," Anne said while watching them drive away.

Harry leaned against the doorway, "Me too." 


	6. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii. this chapter takes place three weeks after chapter five, hope this clears up any confusion!

Three weeks passed in a whirlwind of final exams and caffeine highs. The days of staying up until four in the morning just to fall asleep in front of his laptop were over. Harry was beyond grateful when his last exam commenced, meaning he could return home for the next six weeks. Leaving his roommate, Niall, for six weeks would be hard, but he thinking about his mom's home cooked meals and the possibility of seeing Louis again made him a little more optimistic. 

 _Louis_. Harry had barely allowed himself to think about the boy for the past few weeks, yearning to forget his electric blue eyes and windswept hair. They hadn't had any contact since Louis had left that Friday evening, and Harry had convinced himself that it was for the best. Fake boyfriend or not, catching feelings for Louis wasn't something Harry wanted to do, even though his senses told him otherwise. 

Not only did Harry's entire extended family know Louis as Gemma's boyfriend, but they were all under the impression that they were madly in love. Harry's mom not only loved to discuss gossip, no, she liked to partake in it as well. As long as it wasn't at her expense, of course. 

So for three, long weeks, Harry completely indulged himself into his schoolwork. He slaved away at the school's library, listening to music through his headphones while he studied in peace. Niall wasn't exactly the best roommate to have when Harry needed his space, which resulted in Harry spending a lot of time alone. Ultimately, this led to Harry's head being flooded with thoughts of Louis, and it was a vicious, torturous cycle. 

He'd done a good job at keeping those thoughts banished until he began his drive back home. With no final exams or sleep schedule to worry about, Harry was attacked with emotions, the most prominent being, _what the fuck?_

On Black Friday, in the dim lights of the McDonald's parking lot, Louis had told him the truth about him and Gemma. While Harry was ecstatic to hear that his small time crush was available, he still had no idea if Louis liked him, or even liked boys for that matter. Sure, he had claimed that he 'definitely' didn't have a girlfriend, but that didn't answer Harry's question. Not completely, anyway. 

Maybe, just maybe he'd get some answers if Louis visited during Christmas break. 

...

And visit for Christmas break he did. 

Harry really shouldn't have been surprised when he saw Louis' car parked out front of his house, snow topping the roof. Harry had suspected that Louis and Gemma had been at their house for quite some time now, since the snow had apparently stopped falling hours ago. Harry felt as if he were going to jump out of his skin because the boy he'd failed to stop thinking about for weeks was back in his presence once again. Harry tapped the steering wheel nervously, afraid to even enter his own home. 

Once Harry had built up enough courage, he grabbed his suitcase and got out of the car, boots sinking into the snow. Harry walked to his front door, listening to the crunch of the snow beneath him. He was shivering by time he knocked on the front door, too cold to search for his keys in his jacket pocket.

He heard laughter, then footsteps from inside the house. Seconds later, the porch light flicked on and none other than Louis Tomlinson opened the door.

"Did you move in while I was gone?" Harry asked, letting himself into the house. 

Louis stepped aside, shutting the door behind Harry, "Didn't Anne tell you? She gave me your old room, I hope you don't mind." 

"At least I won't have to sleep with someone who steals all of the blankets and snores," Harry teased, kicking off his boots.

"I don't snore," Louis rebuked, crossing his arms.

Harry set his suitcase down, unwrapping his scarf as he yelled, "Gem, doesn't Louis snore?" 

From somewhere in the house, Gemma shouted back, "He sounds like Darth Vader when he sleeps!"

"Don't worry, it's a cute snore," Harry flirted, feeling his cheeks flush after he realized what he had said. Louis looked away from Harry, his dark eyelashes lowering toward the floor. Harry laughed nervously, "Well, now that I've gone and made it awkward already, I guess I should point out we're under the mistletoe." 

Louis shifted his attention upward, "I wake up in a cold sweat thinking about the last time I was under that thing." 

"It was the most uncomfortable kiss I've ever seen in my life," Harry replied. 

"Yeah, well, imagine participating in it," Louis said, pretending to gag. At that exact moment, Gemma came up behind Louis, witnessing the situation. When he noticed Gemma's presence, he backpedaled, "Not because you're repulsive or anything, it's just...you know." 

Gemma punched Louis lightly in the arm, her facial expression smug, "It's okay, we all know I'm not exactly your type, Louis." 

With that statement, Gemma winked at Louis and walked away. 

Harry's pulse quickened, because what the actual hell was _that_ supposed to mean? Maybe Harry was projecting his own emotions into his thought process, but a flicker of hope arose in him, thinking that Louis might be into boys.

That thought made Harry want to eat gravel or run around the neighborhood in celebration. He wasn't sure which was more rational, so he settled for standing in front of Louis like a big dork. 

"Here, why don't I take that up to our room," Louis said, flashing Harry a huge grin as he took the suitcase from him. 

Before Harry could respond, Louis was heading after Gemma up the stairs, and Harry stood alone in the foyer. 

...

Throughout dinner, Harry sensed that something was off.

Anne was hosting her usual interrogation, curious to know how all three of the young adults had been doing since she saw them last. Gemma indicated immediately that she was tired, giving herself an excuse to not be asked questions. Even though Louis answered Anne's many questions with the utmost respect, Harry noticed that the older boy looked pissed, with his lips pursed and eyebrow piqued every time he stopped speaking. 

After dinner, Louis offered to help clean up and Gemma retired to her bedroom, claiming that she had a headache. Harry tried to avoid the tension the best he could, yet he found himself elbow deep in the washbasin, scrubbing that night's dinner off of the plates. 

He and Louis worked in a comfortable silence until Harry decided to interject.

"Are you okay, Lou?" Harry questioned, glancing over at Louis, who was drying the dishes that Harry had washed.

Louis huffed out a sigh, his fringe blowing in front of his face, "Just a bit stressed from the drive down here, that's all." 

"You sure? You can talk to me about anything," Harry said.

"Yeah," Louis answered, then gave Harry a small smile, "I know. Speaking of, you still owe me a conspiracy theory conversation."

"That's right, I do, don't I?" Harry asked, returning to the dishes, "Prepare yourself, because tonight we're going to talk about everything from the moon landing to lizard people." 

Harry turned off the faucet, "Perfect, it's a date then."

Before Harry could retract his accidentally flirtatious statement, he saw a flash of amusement play on Louis' lips, but as quickly as it was there, it was gone. 


	7. seven

"Morning, sleepyhead," Gemma said that next morning, ruffling Harry's already messy hair. 

Harry groaned in response, heading straight for the coffee pot. He was completely exhausted for multiple reasons: he'd just finished his first semester of college, he drove hours just to get back home, and he'd stayed up until the sun came out last night. The first two reasons were inevitable, but the third was somehow a mistake and a blessing on his part.

That night, Harry and Louis had talked about everything from Harry's childhood cat (Dusty) to Louis' favorite movie (Grease). Harry was fascinated to explore these new parts of Louis' life, learning that he loved to drink tea in the morning and he used to do musical theatre. Harry told Louis about his experience with working in a bakery and how he'd developed a knack for photography. By the time the sun replaced the soft glow on the stars, Harry knew Louis like the back of his hand. 

Not too long after the morning made its presence known, Louis fell asleep without warning, his quiet snores filling Harry's bedroom. Though falling asleep seemed like a difficult task, Harry managed to rest a few moments later, his breath falling into line with Louis'. 

Harry had woken up around noon without a body next to him. As much as he wanted to stay in his pajamas all day and just _relax_ , he knew his mother would want to visit with him. Despite his body's better judgement, Harry managed to get out of bed and get dressed. He put on sweatpants and a long sleeved t shirt, because honestly, he couldn't be fucked to wear anything special. 

So now here he was, downstairs in the kitchen while his family (and Louis) sat around the island. Gemma was leaning against the counter, a doughnut in her free hand.

"Good morning," Harry greeted, heading straight for the coffee pot. After he'd poured himself a cup, Harry stood next to his sister. Harry noticed the mug of coffee in front of Louis, and he gave the boy a smirk, knowing that he would much prefer tea. Harry loved that he knew small details about Louis, that they shared some kind of unspoken bond. 

Louis returned the gesture, shrugging lightly as he took a sip of the coffee. Harry grinned to himself, trying to fight off the tiny spark of a crush that still remained.

...

"Harry, we need to talk," Gemma said that evening, confronting Harry in the kitchen while they were doing dishes.

Dinner tonight was less tense than it was the previous night, with everyone joking around and having a good time. Surprisingly, Gemma had offered to help Harry with the dishes, insisting that her parents and Louis should enjoy themselves. Harry should have known then that something was up, because Gemma never offered to do the dishes unless she needed something from Harry. Harry concluded that this was probably one of those times.

Cleaning off a dinner plate, Harry responded, "What's up?"

"I need to tell you something about Louis," Gemma replied, immediately piquing Harry's interest, "Don't blame him for this, because he's my saving grace through all of this. Louis isn't-" 

"Your boyfriend?" Harry asked, and at the same time, Gemma said, "Straight." 

Harry was taken aback, “Wait what?”

Equally confused, Gemma furrowed her brows, “Hold up, how did you know that?”

”Louis told me weeks ago,” Harry replied, “But he never told me he wasn’t even into _girls_!”  

“I thought it was obvious to everyone who isn’t mom, but I guess not,” Gemma answered, shrugging her shoulders, “Anyway, he’s pretending to date me so mom gets off my back about not bringing a boy home all of these years.”

”You shouldn’t have to prove yourself to her,” Harry noted. 

Rolling her eyes, Gemma said, “Oh, that’s easy for you to say! You practically walk on water in mom’s opinion. Plus she’d never pressure you to bring someone home, she knows how socially inept you are.”

”Hey!” Harry pouted, even though he knew Gemma was right, “Fine, but did you have to bring your most attractive male friend along as your boyfriend? Who’s also gay?”

Just as Harry spoke, someone entered the kitchen, causing the two siblings to turn toward the door in fear. They saw it was only Louis, and Harry sighed a breath of relief. 

Louis looked between the two siblings, then asked, “Why are you two staring at me like that?” 

“We were just talking about you, isn’t that right, Harry?” Gemma teased with a smug facial expression. 

Harry averted his attention down to the dishes, acting like they were the most interesting plates he’s ever seen. He could feel a flush rising to his cheeks, knowing that both Gemma and Louis were waiting for him to answer.

Maybe Gemma wasn’t too far off with that socially inept comment. 

“Anyway, I was telling Harry what we talked about. He knows now,” Gemma stated, and Harry was eternally thankful that she saved him from an awkward situation. 

Louis huffed out a breath, “Gem, you said you’d let _me_ tell him.” 

“Does it even matter!” Gemma exclaimed, gesticulating wildly, “He’s gay, you’re gay, everybody’s gay! There, it’s all out now,” then she giggled to herself, “Get it? _All out_?” 

Harry and Louis both groaned. Harry’s jokes could be pretty miserable, but Gemma was the only person who could outdo him. 

“I just wanted to be the one to tell him,” Louis said, pouting. Harry thought that Louis had the cutest puppy dog pout he’d ever seen. 

Right on cue, Anne walked into the kitchen. Harry swore he lived in a sitcom sometimes, and the writers really loved making his life a bit more complicated. 

“Tell who what?” Anne questioned. 

“Robin about his Christmas present,” Harry lied, hoping Anne had only caught the tail end of their conversation. Harry was usually a terrible liar, but somehow, he thought he sounded rather convincing. 

Anne grinned, “Oh, how nice! What did you all get him, I promise not to tell.”

”Can’t take any chances mom,” Gemma replied, faking a smile. 

"Right, well, I'll leave you kids to it," Anne said, exiting the kitchen once more.

Harry stared down at the dishes again, trying to process what the actual _fuck_ just happened.


	8. eight

The next few days were full of lighthearted, Christmas fun, complete with caroling at the neighbor’s houses and taking family photos in front of the fireplace. The Styles family was pretty traditional with their favorite holiday, participating in all of the typical Christmas activities around town. To top it off, a snowstorm had occurred overnight, and the town was dressed in a white sheet of snow. 

This Christmas was definitely Harry’s favorite, to say the least. 

Some of his favorite memories included playing in the snow with Louis and Gemma, which was a heartwarming experience. Louis had informed them that he was originally from Florida, and snow wasn’t even a word in his vocabulary. Harry didn’t know if the tingling in his body was from the freezing temperature or from seeing how pretty Louis looked while he was making a snowman. Both were viable options. 

The sight of snow falling on Louis’ eyelashes and him trying to catch snowflakes with his tongue was unbelievably pure, but unfortunately, that came with a consequence. 

Harry woke up the morning after to Louis coughing up a lung in bed beside him, shielding his body away from Harry. Harry set a hand on Louis’ back, gesturing to make sure he was okay. 

“I’m fine, I’m not sick. I don’t get sick,” Louis insisted, giving one final cough, “I’m  _ fine _ .” 

Harry removed his hand, “You know, I didn’t even ask if you were sick, but thanks for letting me know.” 

“You  _ implied _ it,” Louis sassed back, “With your warm, concerned hands.” 

“You think my hands are warm? You should feel the rest of me,” Harry joked, wrapping Louis in a hug, “Are you feeling better now? Are you not sick anymore?”

Louis wriggled underneath Harry, trying to push the younger boy away, “Get offa me, I don’t want you to get-”

“Sick?” Harry asked, grinning smugly. 

When Harry let go, Louis huffed out a breath and pulled the covers over him, “No, not sick, because there’s nothing wrong with me. Today we’re going to bake gingerbread cookies with your family and I’m  _ not _ going to be ill.” 

“Lou, I wouldn’t let you anywhere near the cookies. You’ll get snot in them,” Harry teased.

Burying himself deeper into the covers, Louis spoke, “I’m going to shove your face in the cookies in about five minutes.” 

“Don’t be such a grouch, Lou, you like me too much,” Harry said, cuddling up to Louis again. Louis sniffled, then groaned. 

Suddenly, Harry’s bedroom door opened. Before Harry could move, he realized that it was just Gemma. Explaining the situation to her would be much easier than trying to lie to his mother or Robin. 

Gemma furrowed her eyebrows, then shook her head, “Uh, mom said to get up. We’re going to start baking soon.” 

“Louis can’t join us, I’m afraid,” Harry said, detaching himself from Louis, “He’s not feeling well.” 

Louis tried to protest, but instead he covered his head with the blankets. Gemma laughed, rolling her eyes, “Alright then, come on Harry.”

Harry obliged, getting out of his side of the bed. He bid a goodbye to Louis, then followed Gemma out of the door. Once they were out of earshot, Gemma turned to him and whispered, “Do I even want to know what was happening in there?” 

“Nothing, we were just messing around,” Harry defended, subconsciously knowing his sister wouldn’t buy it. 

“Really? Because if I’m not mistaken, I’d think you have a crush on him,” Gemma said, licking her lips. Harry hated his sister sometimes, he really did. 

Harry shifted nervously under her gaze, then said, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Oh, please, you’re blushing just talking about it,” Gemma laughed, starting to walk downstairs, “It’s okay, I think the feeling might be mutual. You didn’t hear it from me though,” Gemma said, turning to her brother and winking at him. 

Harry followed his sister downstairs, more confused than ever. 

Down in the kitchen, Anne had already set out all of the ingredients to make cookies. Anne immediately queried about Louis’ absence, and Harry informed her he was sick. She laughed, claiming it was probably the change of atmosphere, since Florida is a completely different environment than New York. 

“Yesterday was also the first time he’s ever seen real, honest to God snow. It snowed last time we were here, but nothing like yesterday,” Gemma mentioned, tightening her apron around her waist. 

A thought passed through Harry’s mind, and he abandoned the ingredients in front of him. He headed toward the pantry, locating the soup before closing the door.

“What are you doing, Harry?” Anne questioned in the middle of cracking an egg. 

“Making soup for Lou, I know it always helps me feel better when I’m sick,” Harry said, avoiding Gemma’s eyes. 

Gemma made a cooing noise, “What a cute nickname.” 

Their mom disregarded the tension completely, gushing about how good of a host Harry was. To make it worse, Anne mentioned that Gemma should ‘learn a thing or two’ from Harry, which shut his sister up for the time being. 

When the soup was done, Harry turned the stove off and poured the contents in a bowl. He carefully carried the bowl up the stairs because, honestly, it would be a miracle if he didn’t spill the soup all over the stairs.

“I brought you soup,” Harry said as he opened his bedroom door, finding Louis still enveloped in the blankets.

“I’m not sick,” Louis said, almost unintelligible due to the sniffles taking over his nose.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Harry responded, “You are sick, I can barely understand you.”

In an act of defeat, Louis sighed heavily and pushed the blankets off of himself, sitting up in Harry’s bed. With crossed arms, Louis said, “Okay, maybe I’m a little under the weather.” 

“Take the soup,” Harry replied, handing it off to the boy. Louis took it gratefully, holding the bowl delicately in his hands. Harry sat expectantly, waiting for Louis to eat the soup. 

Louis rolled his tired eyes, then started eating slowly. After a few spoonfuls, he said, “Thanks for taking care of me, Harry. Even though I’m not sick, I’m grateful for your concern.” 

“I should have poisoned your soup when I had the chance.” 

“Shut it,” Louis responded, then let out his heavenly laugh, “But really, thanks.” 

With a smile, Harry replied, “Of course. I’ll be back later with some gingerbread cookies, so make sure to save some room.” 

“Okay,” Louis said, giving Harry a soft look. Harry didn’t know if it was because Louis was loopy from the sickness or something else, but the boy looked so pretty in that moment. Harry wanted to hold onto that image for as long as physically possible. 

After a minute too long, Harry broke his gaze and stood up, “Try and get some rest, okay?”

“No promises,” Louis answered, his cheeks red, from the encounter or the sickness Harry wasn’t sure. 

Harry exited the room, giving Louis one last look before he shut the door between them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, thanks for reading this chapter! if you liked it please leave kudos or a comment, it's v appreciated :)


	9. nine

As Christmas neared closer, Louis' health improved. Even though the stubborn boy swore up and down that there was nothing wrong with him, Harry still offered to take care of him. The interactions were syrupy sweet, with Harry constantly bringing Louis bowls of soup and Louis accepting them gratefully.    
  
In the few days that Louis was ill, the two learned a lot about each other. Louis spoke of his mother often, confiding in Harry that he was quite the mama's boy at home. Harry knew that Louis' mother was a nurse and Louis helped her take care of his many siblings. They were extremely close, and Louis admitted that he missed her greatly.    
  
"Then why aren't you home for the holidays?" Harry inquired one afternoon, looking up at the ceiling from his bed.   
  
Louis hesitated, then said, "Didn't have enough money for a flight back to Florida. Gemma offered that I come home with her so I wouldn't be alone during the holidays back at school. It's much easier to travel from one part of New York to another than go all the way down to Florida."    
  
"I'm sorry," Harry replied softly.   
  
"Don't worry about it," Louis brushed off, even though he seemed rather hurt, "Hopefully I'll have enough money for a flight by spring break."   
  
Harry nodded, unsure what to say. He couldn't imagine being separated from his family around this time of the year. Sure, his mother was a bit tyrannical and Gemma's a typical sassy older sister, but Harry loved them nonetheless. Louis had told Harry that he'd practically raised the majority of his younger siblings, so Harry could only infer how much they meant to him.    
  
A thought passed through Harry's mind. It sounded crazy, but he was sure with some convincing he could get his mother and Gemma on his side.   
  
"What if we bought you a plane ticket back to Florida for Christmas?" Harry asked, turning to Louis with wide eyes and a hopeful smile, "Trust me, after what you've been through with my family in these past few weeks, you deserve it."    
  
"Absolutely not, that's too much money," Louis responded, biting his lip, "I wouldn't want you to do something like that for me."   
  
Harry ignored him, taking his phone off of the end table. Harry googled flights from New York to Florida and chose the airport nearest to his house. Louis realized what Harry was doing a few moments later, trying to convince him not to do anything drastic. Harry waved the older boy off, filling out the information for a trip from one side of the country to the other.

When the order was completed, Harry grinned at Louis, “Merry Christmas, Lou. You’re going home.” 

“Harry,” Louis said with an expression Harry couldn’t quite read, “I appreciate this, I really do, but I can’t accept this from you.” 

“Too late,” Harry replied, “Your flight leaves tomorrow morning.” 

Louis retreated, huffing out a breath before smiling, “I’ll pay you back when I come back, I swear on it.”

“No, this is your Christmas gift,” Harry contended, “Everyone deserves to be with their family at Christmas time, especially someone as lovely as you.” 

Flushing an adorable shade of pink, Louis repeated his gratitude. He informed Harry about his younger sisters, glowing when he talked about how excited they’d be to see him. Louis talked about his mother’s famous coconut cream pie she made each holiday and how his family stayed up until midnight to catch a glimpse of Santa.

Harry was absolutely memorized by the entire conversation, desperately wishing that he could be there to experience these memories with Louis. 

…

The situation was explained to the rest of Harry’s family that night. Anne and Robin were sad to see Louis go, but Gemma’s reaction was much different. When Harry had told her, she shook her head with a smile and mentioned that Harry was completely whipped. 

Harry took it in stride. 

Anne and Robin bid their farewells to Louis the next morning. Louis had to assure Anne that, yes, he would be back before winter break ended, and yes, he’d miss her just as much as she’d miss him. Harry was internally swooning, loving how well Louis got along with his family. 

Gemma and Harry had offered to drive Louis to the airport, and he happily obliged. Harry drove with Louis in the passenger’s seat, Gemma practically begging to take the backseat. When Harry glowered at her through the rear view mirror, she just winked. 

Harry wasn’t sure if he hated her or loved her for taking the backseat.

The drive to the airport was bittersweet, with Louis excitedly talking about his family and Florida. Harry listened intently, wanting to take his eyes off of the road just to sit and admire Louis while he talked, but he knew Gemma would choke him from the backseat. Harry’s driving already wasn’t the best, and the fact that he had the cutest boy in the world sitting next to him didn’t do him any favors.

“How about you try driving on the road instead of the shoulder?” Gemma commented.

Harry gritted his teeth, “How about I come back there and kick you in the throat?” 

The siblings continued to bicker, and Louis laughed like their petty argument was the funniest thing in the world. Harry continued for as long as he could just to hear Louis’ heavenly laughter.

Unfortunately, Harry couldn’t keep stalling because they had reached the airport. Harry parked the car, and the siblings helped Louis with his luggage. Harry tried to prolong the moment, staring at Louis with his oversized sweater and his plane ticket. Louis smiled sheepishly, then went in for a hug. 

“Thanks again,” Louis whispered softly, sending chills up Harry’s spine, “I’ll see you when I get back.” 

“I’ll be waiting,” Harry said, breaking away from the embrace reluctantly. 

Louis hugged Gemma and thanked her as well, then he gathered his luggage. With a final goodbye, Louis was on his way, trailing through the wind to the entrance of the airport. Louis turned as he was walking, giving Harry one last glance before he was gone. Caught off guard, Harry waved lamely at the boy and gave him an awkward grin. 

“So whipped,” Gemma spoke, heading for the passenger’s seat.

Harry couldn’t exactly disagree, so he got back into the driver’s seat in silence. 


	10. ten

“Come on, Harry! Give me the smile!” Gemma said, holding the pink camera up to her eye. 

Harry forced a smile, the shutter of the Polaroid camera going off seconds later. As Gemma waited for the film to come out, Harry immediately stopped smiling. Even though it was Christmas morning, Harry didn’t feel too joyful. 

The Styles family had participated in the rest of their holiday traditions, like going to see Santa Claus at the mall. Some might say that the Styles siblings were too old to go and make Christmas wishes with Santa, but Anne disagreed wholeheartedly. In fact, when Harry had brought this up, she had said ‘you’re never too old for Christmas magic,’ and Harry really couldn’t argue with that. 

Yet, Harry knew that there was something missing. Harry should be over the moon because he’s spending quality time with the people he loves the most, but his spirits were still down. Harry knew deep down that he wished Louis was there to celebrate the holiday with them, but he wasn’t ready to admit that to himself. Not yet, anyway. 

Plus, the chances of seeing Louis after this holiday season were extremely slim. Harry was sure that Louis wouldn’t continue to come around for every holiday after this one, considering how much the boy missed his family already. The thought made Harry sad, but he was just happy that Louis was back home with his younger siblings and his mother. 

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when Gemma spoke, shaking the polaroid picture, “What’s got you so pensive?”

With a slight shrug, Harry answered, “Just not in the Christmas spirit, I guess.” 

“You’ve been really quiet for the last few days,” Gemma noted, “Is there anything wrong?”

Harry mumbled, “I don’t know.”

“Am I allowed to guess?” Gemma asked, and Harry nodded, “It’s because of Louis, isn’t it?” 

Harry swore his sister was a mind reader sometimes. Or maybe Harry just wears his heart on his sleeve too often. 

When Harry didn’t answer, Gemma cooed and moved toward her brother, wrapping him in a hug. Harry struggled to breathe under her embrace, but he didn’t dare to say anything. Moments like this were rare, and Harry missed his sister more than he cared to admit. 

“Do you think I’m too obvious?” Harry asked. 

Gemma laughed, petting her brother’s hair, “Harry, you look at him like he put the stars in the sky. I don’t know how mom and Robin think he’s dating me, especially when he returns those looks all of the time. You might not see it, but he stares at you the same way you do to him.” 

“You’re ruining my life, Gem,” Harry groaned, his words muffled by Gemma’s embrace. 

“Don’t be so dramatic, Harry, it’s all going to work out. I promise you,” Gemma replied, running her hand over her brother’s back, “I could talk to him if you want me to.”

“No, don’t!” Harry answered, his loud reaction startling his older sister, “No, I can handle this myself. I’m a big boy, I think you and mom forget that sometimes.” 

Gemma broke away from the hug, then pinched Harry’s cheek, “It’s only because we love you so much.” 

“Stay still, I want to get a picture of this!” Anne said from the doorway of the kitchen, scaring both Harry and Gemma. Gemma removed her hand from Harry’s face as soon as Anne disappeared back into the kitchen. Harry noted that she was more than likely hunting for the camera she never used. 

Harry’s heart was in his throat, wondering how much of that conversation Anne had heard. Harry assumed that she didn’t hear much, because she wasn’t having a full on meltdown at the moment. He breathed out a sigh of relief, turning to Gemma, who appeared just as surprised as him. 

Moments later, Anne reentered the living room with her camera. She moved over to where Gemma and Harry were sitting on the floor, fiddling with the ancient camera that she hadn’t used in ages. 

“Why do you guys only get along when I’m not around?” Anne asked, holding the camera in front of her face. Harry shuttered, remembering the awful days that Anne used to make him and Gemma wear a ‘get along shirt.’ 

“We don’t, I was just trying to kill him,” Gemma deadpanned, causing their mother to roll her eyes.

Anne lowered her camera in defeat, “Fine, be like that. One of these days, I’m going to catch you two being nice to each other.” 

“Is that a threat?” Harry asked, not sure if the question was directed at his mother or Gemma. 

“I think you’re right, Harry. We’re going to have to call child protective services,” Gemma joked, and Harry laughed.

“This isn’t what I meant by getting along,” Anne said, pretending to take offense, “Anyway, when you two are done picking on your poor mother, there’s sugar cookies in the kitchen.” Anne singsonged, walking toward the kitchen. 

Gemma and Harry exchanged a glance, then scrambled to get off of the floor. If anything could bring the siblings together, it was their mother’s sugar cookies. 

…

“Louis is coming back in January,” Gemma said, letting herself into Harry’s room without his permission, “He said his mom gave him money to pay you back for the airfare. Oh, and he also mentioned something about missing you? Not really sure what that was about.” 

Gemma turned to leave Harry’s room, but Harry took his headphones out, sitting up on his bed so fast he almost fell over. 

“Run that last part by me again?” Harry asked, heart racing. 

“He’s paying you back for the flight, even though he’s really grateful you bought him the ticket,” Gemma said, then attempted to leave again. 

Harry narrowed his eyes at his sister, “You know that’s not what I meant. You’re impossible.”

Giving her brother an innocent smile, Gemma replied, “Robin and I are going to watch Home Alone downstairs, do you want to join us?” 

“Sure,” Harry answered, dropping the subject, “Only if you make me popcorn, though.” 

“Fine,” Gemma sighed, then exited Harry’s room. Once she was down the hall, Harry heard her say, “He said he can’t wait to see you again!”

Harry knew he wasn’t going to be able to focus on the movie in the slightest. The thought of Louis missing Harry as much as Harry missed him made Harry want to throw up, in a good way. For the past few days, Harry couldn’t stop thinking about the Louis’ high cheekbones and pretty blue eyes and his adorable laugh. 

All of their encounters were dreamlike, so much so that if Harry were to tell his past self about Louis, he wouldn’t believe it. Harry assumed that these types of emotions only happened on ink between the pages of novels, but alas, here he was, head over heels for a boy who just might return those sentiments. 

January couldn’t come fast enough.


	11. eleven

New years eve rolls around without warning. Before Harry knows it, he’s sitting in the living room with his family while they wait for the ball to drop. Anne had broken out the champagne (sparkling apple cider for Harry) and they sat, talking over the program on the television. 

Harry could barely focus for obvious reasons. It had been days and Harry still hadn’t broken out of his funk, acting like the grinch who stole Christmas. This behavior was out of the ordinary for Harry, who usually basked in everything Christmas. Yet, this year, he was missing something. 

Even though Harry knew that he had January to look forward to, he wasn’t sure what the future held after that. Gemma had said that Louis missed Harry, but Harry thought he could be reading too much into a situation that virtually meant nothing. 

But then he’d remember their late night conversations and Louis’ blue eyes and Harry would get grouchy all over again. 

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when a knock sounded at the door. He silently wondered who could possibly be at their house five minutes before midnight, but he assumed stranger things have happened. 

“Harry, could you get the door?” Gemma asks, clearly too focused on Dick Clark’s Rockin’ Eve. 

With a sigh, Harry abandons his bowl of popcorn and gets up from the couch. He opens the door, wind immediately rushing in to cool his face. Harry blinks out into the darkness, and his heart stops when he sees the person on the other side. 

None other than Louis Tomlinson stands outside, shivering from the cold. Harry stares in disbelief, a mixture of happiness and confusion rushing through his veins. When he’s collected himself, Harry flicks on the porch light and steps outside, forgetting to put proper shoes on. 

“What are you doing here?” Harry asks, ignoring that his socks are getting soaked from the snow. 

Louis meets Harry’s stare, the porch light creating shadows of Louis’ eyelashes on his cheeks. Harry thinks he’s never seen someone so beautiful. 

“I couldn’t miss celebrating the New Year with you all, now could I?” Louis says, chewing on his lip nervously, “Harry, I-“

“Louis,” Harry starts at the same time Louis does, and they both laugh. Harry says, “Sorry, you go ahead.”

Shuffling awkwardly, Louis speaks, “I know this might be completely out of left field and I might be misinterpreting things but, I like you. Ever since I left I haven’t been able to stop thinking about your smile and your laugh. After spending so much time with you, it drove me crazy to not wake up to your snoring or fall asleep listening to you talk about nothing. Sorry, am I rambling?” 

“Just a little,” Harry responds, unable to contain his grin, “But it’s cute. I like you too, a lot actually. I don’t think I could put it as eloquently as you did, though.” 

“Doesn’t hurt to try,” Louis responds, and snowflakes begin to fall from the sky. 

Before Harry got the chance to speak, Gemma yelled from inside that there was only one minute left until the new year begins. Harry looks at Louis, a bit panicked. 

“Well, I like you too. Obviously. Sorry, I’m really nervous,” Harry says, letting out a nervous giggle. Louis just grins in response, his eye crinkles making an appearance. Harry’s chest swells up with adoration. 

Louis nudges Harry lightly on the arm, “Get on with it, we’ve only got about forty seconds left.”

“What happens after that?” Harry asks. 

“Well, I was hoping you’d let me kiss you as one year ends and the next begins.”

Harry sheepishly smiles, then says, “I’d be perfectly okay with that.”

They stared at each other for a moment, then Harry realized he was supposed to be professing his love to Louis right now. It’s incredible how thinking about Louis could distract Harry from doing that very thing when it mattered. 

“I’m sorry, I keep getting nervous! I love how you tell me the smallest details about you, like how you’re one sixteenth Belgian and you only like tea in the mornings. Your speaking voice is the prettiest sound I’ve ever heard and if you could talk to me all day, I’d listen. I hope-“

Harry was interrupted once again by the rest of his family, who all started counting down from ten. 

“That you feel the same way about me too,” Harry rushes out, breathless because he can’t believe this is actually happening. 

“Of course I do, you nutter,” Louis replies, the countdown falling lower, “Is it okay if I kiss you now?”

“I’d be angry if you didn’t,” Harry responds, and as the countdown reaches the number four, Louis cups Harry’s chin and kisses him. 

The kiss is sweet and slow, fulfilling every fantasy Harry’s had for the last month and a half. Louis’ lips are soft despite the cold weather, and he tastes like hot chocolate. The snow was falling heavier now, and the countdown inside ended, followed by cheers from the Styles family. Harry knew the cheers weren’t intended for the situation he was in, but it was still fitting. 

Louis broke away first, removing his hand from under Harry’s cheek. Snow adorned Louis’ hair and face, the Styles family were congratulating each other on the New Year, and Harry’s body was thrumming from both the freezing weather and pure excitement. Everything was happening at once, and Harry was glad to be caught in the whirlwind of it all. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that since I met you,” Louis admits, wiping the melting snow from his cheek. 

Harry thinks he’s going to erupt, “I’m glad the feeling is mutual.” 

“Me too,” Louis responds, blue eyes twinkling in the porch light, “So, Harry, how about I take you on a real date later today?” 

“I think I’d like that very much,” Harry answers, “But only if it doesn’t involve cheap coffee and Black Friday shopping.” 

Louis gives Harry a playful eye roll, then holds his hand out for Harry to take it. When Harry does, Louis notes that they should probably go inside. This is when Louis realizes that Harry isn’t wearing shoes, and he sighs at Harry’s antics, but Harry knows that Louis has his best interest at heart. 

They’re giggling and knocking into each other when Louis opens the door, still holding Harry’s hand. Harry’s stripping off his wet socks, dangling them from his hands and Louis laughs like it’s the funniest thing he’s ever seen. Gemma snaps a picture of them, and Harry stops when he sees the flash.

Anne and Robin are exchanging looks between each other, and this is when Harry remembers that his mother has no idea that  _ Gemma and Louis aren’t even dating _ . Oops.

“Um, happy new year?” Harry says, shrugging his shoulders. 

The confused expression on Anne’s face dissipates when she sees Gemma is happily cheering the couple on, waiting for the film to dry before she takes another picture. Anne and Robin apparently decide it’s best not to question it because they approach Louis with season’s greetings and open arms. 

Harry stands there awkwardly while his family attacks Louis with affection. He turns his attention toward Gemma, who jokes, “Now you know what it feels like.” 

Harry throws the wet socks at her.

She screams, dodging the garment. This gets Anne’s surveillance back on them, and she yells at her two children for acting like, well, children. They ignore their mother, Gemma putting the camera and photograph down while she runs away from Harry. Harry chases after her, attempting to stick the sock down the back of her shirt. 

“Is it time to break out the get along shirt?” Robin asks, a hand placed lovingly on Anne’s shoulder.

The siblings’ protests could be heard from the other side of the living room. Harry comes back out of breath, still holding the sock. Gemma glares at her brother, but then beams at him, wrapping Harry in a suffocating hug. 

“Harry’s got a boyfriend!” She yells, squeezing Harry as tight as she can. 

Louis flushes red, and Harry groans, trying to push his sister off of him. Their parents are reminded of the situation once again, and when they start to question what’s happening, Gemma claims that she’ll explain later. 

“Mom, I promise, it’s not important right now. It’s the new year!” Gemma says, taking the focus off of Harry once again, “Let me get a picture of you and Robin.” 

For the moment, all is forgotten thanks to Gemma’s help. Gemma gets her camera and attempts to usher her parents in front of the Christmas tree for a nice picture. Harry takes this as his cue to leave, but before he does, he picks up the Polaroid picture on the end table. 

The picture is simple, really, but Harry admires how adorable Louis looks with his wide smile and tousled hair. Harry thinks he looks nice himself, startled by how  _ happy _ he appears. In the photograph, their hands are intertwined, and suddenly Harry misses the feeling of Louis’ hand around his. 

Louis must be a mind reader because seconds later, he’s got his hand on Harry’s back and a chin on his shoulder, seeing the picture for himself.

“We’d make a cute couple, wouldn’t we?” Louis asks, almost in a whisper. 

Harry pecks Louis on the cheek, then says, “We’ll have to see after our first date.” 

“What if I can’t wait that long?” Louis queries, his eyes glistening under his long eyelashes. 

“You’re so cute it’s sickening,” Harry replies, putting the picture down, “We’ve been waiting for over a month, a couple more hours won’t hurt.” 

“Stop before I throw up,” Gemma says just loud enough for them to hear, interrupting the moment they were having, “Alright, I’m going to head onto bed, goodnight everyone.” 

“Me too,” Harry says quickly, and his sister gives him a knowing wink. 

He really loves his sister sometimes. 

Their parents hug everyone goodnight, still giving all three of the young adults confused glances. Gemma once again insists that she’ll explain everything later, and Harry’s grateful because Gemma’s always been the more charismatic of the two. 

After blowing out the candles and tidying up the downstairs, Harry and Louis went upstairs. Louis didn’t feel like going back outside to get his luggage, so Harry suggested he could either go commando or borrow something of Harry’s. Louis preferred the latter, and they both reminisced about their first time meeting each other. 

They took turns using the restroom and putting their pajamas on. Harry supplied Louis with an extra toothbrush and they brushed their teeth side by side. After rinsing his mouth out, Louis peppered Harry’s cheek with kisses, causing him to almost spit toothpaste everywhere. 

Gemma banged her hand on the wall when they couldn’t contain their laughter, which only made the ordeal so much funnier. 

Eventually they calmed down, then went back to Harry’s bedroom. Louis was wearing a shirt of Harry’s which was extremely too large on him. He’d also borrowed a pair of sweatpants, but those fit better than he thought they would. Harry felt a bit breathless because Louis looked so  _ good _ wearing his clothes. 

Louis climbed into his proclaimed side of the bed, snuggling all the way under the covers. Harry joined him, wrapping his arms and legs around Louis. 

“I’m glad I finally get to hold you and call you mine,” Harry says hazily, drowning in the smell of Louis’ aftershave. 

“Later,” Louis reminds him. 

Harry cuddles closer, pressing a lazy kiss on Louis’ cheek, “Is it later yet?”

Louis considers this for a second, then replies with a sweet kiss.

“So much for waiting,” Harry says when he breaks the kiss.

“I’ve never been one for patience,” Louis responds, and they kiss again, and again, and again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone who has read this all the way through! thank you for the kudos and encouraging comments, i hope you all loved this fic as much as i loved writing it. thanks to my personal hypeman natalie for keeping me motivated to write.


End file.
